


Witches of the Elements - Book 2: Fire

by Darkerangel



Series: Witches of the Elements: Season One [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Earth, Elements, F/M, Fire, Gen, Lightning - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Thunder - Freeform, Water, Wind - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, Witches, air, powers, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerangel/pseuds/Darkerangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah Summers thought that being a witch and the reincarnation of the Fire Elemental Warrior would be a breeze, but what will happen when the fire that gave him power, entice him to do the wicked things. Will he be consume by the dark side of the flame...or will Zac become strong enough to defeat what has never been defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Flame

_Season 1: W.O.T.E – O’megka K-I Saga_

 

**Episode 19: Darkness Flame**

Zachariah Summers road alongside the beach with the gang in Trista’s new 2006 Mitsubishi candy apple red Eclipse car.

            “Wooo gurl, this car so ROCKS!” yelled out Jenna with the hood of the car down. Trista was in the driver seat with Angela on the passenger side. Zac sat in back with Jenna who was acting wild as usual.

            “Can’t believe we so got a car,” said Angela.

            “I know…daddy gave it to me as a birthday present,” said Trista as her blond danced. The sun started too eased down when all of a sudden the car just stopped for no reason.

            “The hell?” said Zac.

            “What’s up…it’s not out of gas?”

            “Grrreat shut down,” said Jenna, disappointed.

            “We'll try starting it up again,” suggested Angela.

            “You girls do that, I’m going to look around for some help,” said Zac.

            “By yourself?” said Angela.

            “Cha, I can take care of myself,” said Zac jumping out of the car. Zac slid down the jagged hill, making sure he didn’t trip on a rock. He landed safely in the sand and began walking left. The beach was bare as people started to pack up and go do to the sun going down. Zac wasn’t paying attention and tripped on a small rock, crashing in the sand. He pulled himself up, but noticed something in front of him that wasn’t there before. There was a fire…a campfire with weird shaped stones around it as people danced around it.

These people were black with glowing light blue symbolic tattoos around them. They were barefoot and bold with a cloth wrapped around them. They chanted away, “Nam Myoho Renge Kyo!” They repeated this chant over and over again as if praising the fire. Zac got a closer look at the glorious flame that danced along with them. Zac couldn’t take his eyes off of it as he stood, mesmerized at what was in front of him. He felt the fire itself intertwining with his soul, his Crystal Heart. He blinked twice, noticing, feeling something inexistence from this world. Deep within the fire his eyes widen, seeing a dark void, a shadow slithering about, calling his name. Zac reached out his hand, coming closer to the call. The dancers suddenly stopped and turned their heads in his direction with their eyes glowing green.

            “ZACKARAIH, get your ass up here…the car is working now!” shouted Angela. Zac snapped back shaking his head in disbelief as he looked up and saw nothing. The feeling he just felt buried itself deep inside him as if but a dream. He headed up and didn’t say a word to the girls when he hopped in the car. Angela felt something odd about him, but paid it no mind as Trista hit the gas peddle and drove off into the sunset.

            Deep within another dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, lays a hazed demented planet called Nadir. Kibosh sat on her thrown with her head tilted to the side and her fist supporting it while Nashira gave her report.

“It worked…his heart is tainted,” said Nashira.

“Excellent...he will be corrupted very soon…release the darkness flame,” ordered Kibosh.

“Mi Enchantress, is that wise? Releasing it…may cause trouble for the both of use,” said Nashira in concern.

“Release it and we will deal with the consequence in do time now won’t we,” smiled Kibosh. Nashira bowed and disappeared into the shadows of the fortress. Kibosh stepped down with her staff in her right hand and waved it in the air, transforming the ceiling into our galaxy’s star system. She lifted up her free hand in front of the scorpion looking one and wiggled it back down as the stars connecting the scorpion traveled downward and wrapped around her hand and arm.

“Vigtoos ignembra,” she cast as the stars floated in front of her and became one causing a burst of smoke to appear. As the smoke started to settle, a naked man stood before the evil Enchantress.

“Welcome, your task is to bring me the Elemental Warriors Crystal Hearts…I want them and I want them now!” she yelled and twirled her staff around and caught it with the left hand and waved it in front of him, dressing up as a high school dude. He had black hair with piercing dark eyes.

            “Go forth and bring them to me…do not fail me…Scorpio.”

            “As you wish, Enchantress…” he said and vanished.


	2. City Boy

**Episode 20: City Boy**

            The next morning, Zac had his head down from listening to his English teacher Mrs. Chi tiring lecture. Zac finally picked up his head when the teacher gave them an unexpected announcement. A guy walked in the classroom with spiked up silver hair, silver eyes, muscular figure wearing a white cleaned shirt that had red, blue, and yellow stripes going downward, blue jeans, and clean white shoes. He also had a silver chain around his neck with a dog tag.

            “Class this is our new student Travis Ka’Harris, traveling from New York City,” said Mrs. Chi.

            “Please…call me Travis” Jenna touched her Cubed stone around her neck and said telepathically,  _“Daaaammmn…”_

             _“Girl I am already on it,”_  thought Angela, touching her Icosahedron stone.

             _“He is fine!”_  thought Trista touching her Octahedron stone as well. Travis turned his head, looking at everyone as he had a calm and serene presence about himself. He noticed Trista and quickly winked at her as she pushed her blonde hair back. Zac had his spikes in his hair down, his bangs in his face a little, as he ran his fingers through it, making that part of his hair fire up for a quick second.

            The bell rang as everyone ran out the classroom, the gang tagging right behind.

             “Don’t forget we got training later on after school,” reminded Jenna.

            “Grrreat,” said Zac, knowing that wouldn’t be fun.

            “Oh cheer up Zachariah,” joked Angela. Zac didn’t find saying his full name out loud funny and in retaliation he pushed her into someone unknown. Angela bumped into a guy with a weird combination of brown hair and icy blue eyes. He caught her and their eyes met.

            “Sorry,” she said, getting off of him. He smiled and said,

            “I’m not.”

            “Is it getting cold in here or is it just me,” he said, rubbing her arms up and down.

            “From where I’m standing, you look a little hot,” he grinned. Angela couldn’t help, but blush, knowing what he meant by that. Zac stopped in the middle of the hallway and heard someone calling his name. He looked around, but no one in the crowd was calling him. He kept looking and traced the calling to someone with a lighter. They opened the cap and sparked the light as he just slowly gazed at it. His heat beats started to slow down along with his breathing, sensing something within the little flame. Something of a mysterious shadow slithering about within the flame, calling him closer towards it. Just as it seemed that he couldn’t resist it, the person with the lighter closed the cap, snapping Zac back to reality.

“Let’s go,” said Zac, yanking Angela away from the guy as they heard the loud ringing noise of the fire alarm going off. The guy walked over to another dude who had his back against a locker with his knee sticking up and the foot on the locker as well. The dude had black hair with piercing dark eyes as the guy said,

“See how easy that was, she fell right into me and I could have taken it right then and there.”

“Her brother is nothing…keep him busy,” said the dude with a scorpion tattoo on his arm. 

            “In a couple of minuets he’ll be out of the picture…permanently,” said the guy with icy blue eyes.

            Zac went outside, pushing his way through the large crowd of uncooperative teens, talking people he knew as he passed by them. Across from the school on the rooftop of another build a bold black bare footed guy with glowing green eyes, a cloth wrapped around himself, and tribal tattoos on his body stood up with a bow in his left hand. He raised his bow up swirled his right hand around and chanted, “Nam Myoho Renge Kyo Nam Myoho Renge Kyo.” He kept repeating it over and over again as green swirls surrounded his swirling hand. He lifted up his hand slowly and when it reached his shoulder length it transformed into a hazed green see through ghost looking arrow. He placed the ghost arrow in his bow and with his eye on the target and launched it.

            Travis walked around a bit, confused to what was going on, but something about this school drew him, it filled him up with excitement. He looked up at the sun and slowly back down looking at a build with a guy on the roof. Travis saw what looked like a weapon in the person hand as he fired. Travis turned towards Zac’s direction and ran to him, pushing him out of the way. The arrow missed him and pierced the spine of a girl actually going inside her.

            “Ahhhh!” screamed the girl’s friend, seeing her best friend fall to the ground. Jenna, Angela, and Trista ran over, helping the guys up.

            “You okay?” asked Travis

            “Yeah…I owe you I guess,” said Zac.

            “Whatev,” said Travis brushing himself. Trista turned her head away from everyone as eyes flashed in panther mode as she touched her stone, communicating to the gang mentally.

             _“Something is wrong, it looked like an arrow that just, exploded and now green stuff…green stuff is attacking her Crystal Heart…almost poisoning it,”_  


	3. Azulu Tribe

 

**Episode 21: Azulu Tribe**

             _“What you mean…poison?”_ asked Jenna.

 _“Whatever it is, the green stuff is attacking the Crystal Heart,”_ explained Trista as her eyes flashed back to normal.

            The ambulance came rushing through while the principle told everyone to go home. The girls took Trista’s car down to the Magick Store, but Zac wanted to walk there just to clear his head a little. He felt unbalance and unfocused for some odd reason. This all started with those people dancing and the fire surrounded by weird rocks. He ran his fingers up his hair when all of a sudden he sensed someone following him. Zac turned around demanding the person to show itself when a guy finally stepped up.

            “Travis?”

            “Yeeeaah, you caught me,” he said.

            “What are you doing?” asked Zac.

            “Because of what happened back at the school I kinda missed my ride and then I saw you so I was hoping you would have led me to familiar territory,” explained Travis

            “You could have asked?” said Zac.

            “True, but it would help if I knew what your name was,” said Travis

            “Ah, Zac…without the K…I’m special,” he joked. They started walking and talking together.

            “Aren’t we all? I mean Ka’Harris…what the hell is that?” laughed Travis. Zac couldn’t help but laugh too because it was true.

            “I’m by the newly built law firm,” said Travis

            “Oh yeah, I know where that is,” said Zac. They talked for a little bit more before arriving at Travis’s house.

            “Well here it is,” he said.

            “Nice, but I gotta be somewhere so I catch you later at school,” said Zac.

            “Dat what’s sup,” said Travis as he shook Zac’s hand. When their hands touch a sudden electrical shock sparked as they pulled away from each other.

            “Did you shock me?” asked Zac.

            “More like did you burn me,” said Travis shaking his own hand, cooling it off. They said their goodbyes as Zac ran to the Magick Store noticing that he was running late.

            In the back of the store there was a grass field specifically made for their training. To Zac, the place was okay, big enough to a certain point.

            “Nice of you to join us Zac,” said Leonn’e.

            “Yeah—yeah,” said Zac who stood next to Trista.

            “We just explained what happened at school today,” said Angela.

            “Something troubling you Zac?” asked Leonn’e.

            “On the beach I saw these people doing a weird dance around a fire that was surrounded by weird shaped rocks,” explained Zac.

            “When was this?” asked Angela.

            “Never mind that,” said Zac.

            “From what you guys are telling me, it sounds like the Azulu Tribe,” said Leonn’e.

            “Azulu Tribe?” said Trista.

            “The Azulu Tribe is a race of people who spiritually worships their fire god Hellion. Hellion uses the power of the dark side of the fire to his advantage. Along with their chants the Azulu Tribe have a specialty attack called the ‘Poison Arrow’. The poison from the arrow travels in you and attacks your Crystal Heart directly, poisoning it to death,” explained Leonn’e. Zac started to wonder if the thing he saw in the fire was actually Hellion.

            “If the Azulu Tribe made an appearance then it isn’t a good sign as they have an alliance with Kibosh,” said Leonn’e.

            “Wait back it up…the Azulu Tribe is allied with Kibosh and her Illuminati Guild?” asked Jenna.

            “Yes…unlike the Witch Stalker who consider Kibosh an enemy, the tribe on the other hand, sees Kibosh as an ally with benefits, but enough about this for it is time for your training,” said Leonn’e.


	4. Training “R” Us

 

**Episode 22: Training “R” Us**

            All four of them hit the ground really hard and started to crawl, rolling onto a ditch.

            “What the HELL is this…Boot Camp “R” Us,” shouted Trista as they ducked down from a blast. “I swear if I break a nail I’m so kickin’ someone’s ass—Roxi style!” she continued to complain as she stood up, eyes began flashing, but Jenna pulled her back down while Zac said, “Down girl…we need a plan.” They started to argue when all of a sudden a book was tossed right next to them.

            “What is that?” asked Angela.

            “The Book of the Craft,” read Zac. He picked up while on his knees and it opened up by itself and started flying through pages until it stopped. Zac looked at it and then handed it Jenna seeing that it was a defensive spell for her alone. All together they discussed a plan and were ready for action.

            “Alright, let’s rock and roll!” shouted Jenna as she punched the ground. Leonn’e waved his sword in mid air as lots and lots of fuzzy rainbow-ish little fireballs surrounded him and his blade. “ _Salariel Foxfire_!” Leonn’e commanded, launching the attack. Jenna grabbed the dirt and threw her hands in air and said, “Shi-I-eld!” creating a shield for the gang made of dirt. The fire smashed through, but Angela jumped in the air with her hands out in front of her causing the book to glow blue as she said, “ _Karu_!” Torpedo load of water shot out, as it was a more powerful version of “ _Atri_ ”. Leonn’e smiled as he used his sword and cut the water in half, straight down the middle.

            “Gotta do better than that,” he said.

            “Ya think?” said Zac as Leonn’e turned, didn’t anticipate his speed. Zac pushed his hands out left, right, left right, and said, “ _Atha’me_!” Beams of fire shot from the rapid movement in his hands as Leonn’e touched the end of his blade with his free hand thrust it forward, blocking the attack, but was ganged up from the other side by Jenna and Angela as Roxi jumped through the gap and spin kicked him. Leonn’e stumbled back as Roxi did a split and tripped him. She jumped on top of him and slammed her fist straight on the backside of the blade.

            “Okay…okay, I give,” he said, but Roxi wanted more as she pushed down her fist even harder, making the blade come even more closer to his neck.

“Gurl chill,” said Jenna, pulling Roxi off of him.

“What is your problem?” asked Zac.

“Awwe, I don’t get to kill him, this is no fun,” she said.

“Fun…fun…this shit isn’t meant to be fun,” said Jenna, pissed that she is dirty and was attacked more times then anyone. Roxi slowly turned in her direction and put her finger in Jenna’s face and ordered,

“Speak—when—I—tell you—to speak.”

“What the hell you gone do if I don’t bitch,”snapped Jenna

“This fist will be part of your face,”

“Do it then catwoman wannabe,” said Jenna. They went back and forth as Angela and Leonn’e tried to break them up. Zac touched his forehead, not feeling very well as Angela and Roxi’s voices started to fade in the background. He could hear every thump his heart made; he could hear the hearts of many as the training room started to spin, causing Zac to pass out.  


	5. Blizzard

**Episode 23: Blizzard**

            Zac woke up to the sound of Angela’s voice, looking around him.

            “Dude…you alright?” asked Jenna.

            “Yeah, just had too much on my mind…umm what’s with the book?” he asked.

            “Oh, this is The Book of the Craft. It will hold your spells, especially the ones you create on your own,” said Leonn’e.

            “Wait…we can create our own spells?” asked Trista.

            “In due time yes, but not at your current level. Later on I will tell you more, but right now I think you all should head home and rest up,” said Leonn’e.

            They packed up and left the Magick Store, taking the long way because Trista parked her car far away for no reason.

            “Look, all I’m sayin’ is that it was a good idea to park there at the time,” said Trista.

            “Yeah…when we didn’t get our asses kicked by our Guideian,” Jenna complained while folding her arms.

            “Okay, so you two don’t get along because…?” asked Angela, curiously.

            “Look, Trista knows I don’t like her. It is what it is, but then have Roxi come at me like that, hell no,” said Jenna.

            “Let me break it down for you two, pure haterism. Look at me and well…look at that. I’m popular, she’s not, I run this school, and she doesn’t. I have class, she is trash, I’m hot and she…well…ain’t,” explained Trista.

            “HA! Classy…yeah okay, this coming from the whore of the school. Not the class slut, but the whore of the entire school. I am just so jealous,” Jenna said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes. Trsita was about to retaliate, however was distracted by Zac’s high pitched laughter.

            “Really…” Angla asked him, even though she new the scandalous rumors about Trista also.

            “Haha…ahha. I’m sorry, that was too funny,” said Zac, trying to contain himself.

            “Anyways, I don’t know about you guys, but I am so tired,” complained Angela.

            “Heyyy, lets cut through the alley,” suggested Jenna.

            “Are you sure…looks a little creepy?” asked Angela.

            “I’m sure four people can take on a creepy alleyway sis,” said Zac. They cut through a continuous row of houses, permitting access from the street to backyards as the streetlights started to dim a little. Angela started rubbing her arms as she could almost see her breath and said,

            “Is it just me or is it getting really cold in here Zac…Zac…ZAC!” said Angela, as they turned around seeing Zac just standing still. Angela went over to him and waved her hand in his face as his eyes started to glow, “Ohh!” she said, jumping back. Through Zac’s eyes he was falling deeper into his vision astrally as he landed gracefully on solid ground of the alleyway. He looked around seeing the gang in front of him as they headed for the car. All of a sudden, Zac looked up seeing a figure coming down from a building with ice shards in his hand, launching them at his friends. The shards pierced them at they came crashing down on the ground, unable to move.

            Outside his body, his eyes turned back to normal as he gasped for air, shaking from his premonition. “MOVE!” he shouted, pushing them out the way as a figure jumped down from a building with ice shards in his hands. He launched the shards, but they missed because Zac pushed them out the way. The guy landed and extended his hands unleashing a rush of snow as Zac countered attack with a spell, canceling the attack.

            “Aww you foresaw my actions…that’s no fun,” said the guy with a pout.

            “Blitz?” said Angela as she and the girls jumped up.

            “Blitz…as in the guy I shoved you into at school?” asked Zac.

            “Yeah…hey cutie,” he said, winking at Angela.

            “Ew,” she said, gagging a little bit.

            “What kind of name is Blitz?” asked Jenna.

            “Blitz—as in Blizzard,” he answered.

            “What do you want?” asked Zac.

            “For starters, I’m going to put the fire out of you,” he said, brushing back his hair as it transformed into frosted spikes, his skin turned pale as the snow, and his eyes, cold as ice. “Permanently!”   


	6. Fire, Ice, and Fireworks

**Episode 24: Fire, Ice, and Fireworks**

            “Ready Fireman?” asked Blizzard.

            “Come with it then Frosty,” said Zac as he charged. Zac threw a left and right punch, but was easily blocked as Blizzard unleashed a large amount of ice shards. “ _Tyu_!” he said, creating a shield made of fire. Blizzard turned his head back and forth, seeing Jenna and Trista ganging up on him. “ _Oru Kiger_!” said Trista, unleashing a powerful gust of wind. Blizzard threw his hands in front of him, making them glow as the gust bounced off of them and reversed back at Trista.

Trista cast a defensive spell, but the gust was different as it was colder, too cold for her to block, causing the shield to shatter and her fell on the ground. “ _Kin’ku_!” shouted Jenna. A chunk of the ground itself shaped like a boulder levitated up and with one good swoop, Jenna kicked it with all her might, but Blizzard dodged it and flicked his hand, sending his icy cold wind at Jenna. Jenna started to freeze up, unable to move. Angela came in front of him and threw a right, left punch. “Ooo feisty…I love that in a woman,” flirted Blizzard as he placed his hands on the ground, turning the ground in front of him to ice. “Ahh!” screamed Angela as she tripped on the ice, losing her balance, crashing into Trista.

            “Hey Ice cone…chill of this,” said Zac, creating a big fireball, bigger than normal.

            “I’m sorry, you talking to me Sunshine,” retaliated Blizzard creating a huge snowball. The energy between these two was instance; you could just feel the tension of them not liking each other. They both unleashed their attacks at the same time, causing an explosion of steam. Zac ran up towards Blizzard, throwing a left and right punch in his face and did a spin kick in his gut. Blizzard backed away, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth. “Looks like I gotta crank it up a notch,” he said, transforming into level 2. He grew huge shoulder pads made of ice, boots made of pure ice, and his hands were icy, nice, and frosty able to see through them. “Say hello to my little friend,” he said, as he started waving his icy hands in the air. Zac eyes widen as he looked up seeing a huge cloud of mist above Blizzard. Blizzard brought his icy hands down with a clap and then thrust them forward, sending a large misty blast of frost able to freeze anything in its path. Zac threw up his shield, but it was unable to block the sheer force and power of the attack as it knocked Zac down on the ground hard.

            “Time to die witch,” said Blizzard, ice shards levitating in his icy right hand. Blizzard was about to throw them, but all of a sudden felt pain in his stomach. Realizing he had been kicked, but by whom? The kicker stepped on his stomach and front flipped on his face, sending Blizzard flying into a wall. Blizzard picked himself up with a pissed off expression and said, “Who are you?”

            “The names Travis and don’t you forget it.”

            “This fight has nothing to do with you boy,” said Blizzard.

            “True, but I just love to be the center of attention and if playing hero brings me closer to it, then so be it,” he said, charging towards him. Blizzard couldn’t believe how fast he was as Travis lifted up his right leg and used his foot and started kicking the mess out of Blizzard. In the face, in the stomach, chest, shoulder, head, Travis just started to throw lightning fast kicks, sending Blizzard harder and deeper into the wall, making the whole bigger. Blizzard icy blue eyes flashed as he grabbed Travis’s foot and slammed him on the right side of the cracked wall. He then lifted the foot in the air and slammed Travis on the hard paved ground, making a body print. Travis was in serious pain as Blizzard stood on top of him.

“This is a whole nothing level kid,” explained Blizzard, balling up his fist as it transformed into an ice blade. “And you should have stayed out of it.” Travis eyes widen, seeing the blade coming down on him. Travis placed his hands on Blizzard’s chest and in a desperate cry he unleashed a burst of bright-lighted multi-colored energy that looked exactly liked fireworks. Blizzard went flying; crashing straight into the wall as it came crumbling down on top of him. The gang couldn’t believe their eyes as it was like watching a forth of July special. Zac got up and set Jenna free. They went over to Travis and looked at the damage as Blizzard emerged, badly hurt. Zac cast a spell and snapped his finger, throwing a fireball in Blizzard direction, but a whip destroyed it. They turned seeing what looked almost like a dominatrix standing on the roof of a house.

            “Kibosh is waiting…NOW!” she commanded. Blizzard smirked and deformed back to his original form.

            “You may have won this time, but trust me, I’ll be back…” he said, walking up towards them. Zac wanted more and was ready to strike again, but Blizzard passed him and everyone else. All of a sudden, Angela eyes widen, feeling her soft warm lips being pressed against lips cold as ice. Jenna and Trista mouths dropped watching Blizzard kissing Angela in front of everyone. Their mouths separated as blue dust went inside Angela’s body. Blizzard placed his finger on her lips and said, “Bye-bye now…” and disappeared. Angela turned to side and exhaled, able see her own breath.


	7. From the Inside

**Episode 25: From the Inside**

            “Hey, where’s that dude?” asked Jenna. Zac looked around, but Travis was gone. The gang made it to Trista’s car and drove off home.

            Zac and Angela entered into their house…tired, beaten, and drained as they went upstairs for bed. Zac crashed on his bed, unable to move from the stress he inflicted on his body from the fight. He started to drift off; unable to keep his eyes open any longer. His body started to twitch, unable to stay still. His body began to move rapidly in his bed as if time was speeding up. His eyes flashed open, glowing as he traveled inside what seemed like a vision.

            He was back at the beach, alone and powerless. In front of him was the campfire as the Azulu Tribe danced around it. They moved fast and then started to slow down and then started back up again, only to slow down again. They repeated this pattern, lifting their hands in the air and back down, each stomp telling a story. The fire, ever so close as it called out his name. Zac reached out, not able to control his action anymore as the flame intertwined with his body, seeing a demonic masked face, causing him to wake up from the nightmare. Zac wiped the sweat from his face seeing that it was morning.

            On Nadir, Kibosh stood before Valora the dominatrix and Blizzard as he said,

            “Give me another chance, I can take them.”

            “Silence. If it weren’t for your armor protecting you, you would have died today. No more fighting for you for a while,” she said.

            “NO!” he shouted.

            “You dare talk back,” she said as her hand started to glow. Blizzard eyes started to strain, feeling his body getting heavier and heavier as he came crashing down to the ground from the pressure.

            “You swore you allegiance to me if I didn’t take your Crystal Heart and I stand by that oath. Defy me or betray me, either way you will die,” she said, lowering her hand as the pressure went away.

            “Valora, go with Scorpio and see to it that I get at least one Crystal Heart.”

            “Yes Enchantress,” said Valora as Kibosh disappeared into the shadows. Valora smiled and took out her whip and cracked it on Blizzard’s back as he screamed in pain.

            “You idiot, she has elemental ability over gravity…there is no way you can out match her and you dare to question her actions,” she said, walking away.   


	8. Hellion

**Episode 26: Hellion**

            At Lavin High School, Jenna and Angela played look out while Zac waited in abandon classroom. His arms were crossed as Roxi came in with Travis, forcing him to sit down.

            “Talk,” she demanded, slapping him on the back of the head.

            “Hey sweetheart, watch the hair,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

            “What you say?” asked Roxi, but Angela pulled her aside as Trista took control.

            “You guys really are freaks,” he said.

            “No hun, just witches,” corrected Jenna.

            “Witches?”

            “Travis, we believe you’re a witch just like us,” said Zac.

            “Me…witch,  _yeah-okay_ ,” he said, not convinced.

            “What about yesterday, those moves weren’t normal nor was the display of fireworks?” asked Angela.

            “Okay, so I had a firecracker in my pocket that went off, big whoop,” he answered.

            “This is pointless; he’s not the one we thought he was. Just erase his memory already,” suggested Trista. 

            “Gladly,” said Jenna, stepping up to him, but Zac came in front of her.

            “No, let him remember because if Blizzard does come back, he’s going to need his memory,” said Zac.

            “Fine, but if you tell anyone what you saw, my home-gurl over there will deck you…literately,” said Jenna as they started walking away from him.

            “Here, if you start to believe talk to him,” said Angela, handing Travis the Magick Store number.

            Everyone met outside for lunch as Angela looked around for Zac.

            “Hey you two seen Zac?” she asked.

            “No,” said Jenna.

            “He’s been acting a little weird lately,” said Trista.

            “Yeah, but I just can’t help feeling that something is wrong…I dunno, call it a brother, sister thing,” she said. “Hey Darnell, you seen Zac?”

            “Yeah he was heading down to newly develop housing,” he said. Zac was following the fated voice down by the new housing developments. There in front of him was a trashcan with fire dancing on top of it. The flame was bright and warm, the passion and energy of it drew him near even closer, unable to resist piles of burning embers. He tried to fight it, increasing his power over the Craft, but whatever it was, it seemed too strong as it consumed his power, turning it against him. He reached out for it, continuing to fight this incredible hold it had on him.

            “ZAC!” cried Angela, snapping him back to reality, but a sparked jumped from the fire and burned his middle finger, screaming in pain as if someone reached out and grabbed his hand tightly, burning it. He held the hand as the pain intensified pulsating with every heartbeat.

            “What’s going on?” asked Jenna.

            “I don’t know,” said Angela, Trista eyes started to flash as she said, “Something’s wrong here.”

            “Ahhh!” he screamed, backing into the trashcan, knocking it over. The fire surrounded him, making him unable to move. The flame engulfed him, darkening his heart as he transformed into something of inexistence to exist. He now had long back hair, red eyes, black top, pants, and combat boots.

            “Zac?” said Angela.

            “Zachariah is gone…I am Hellfire!”  


	9. Hellfire

**Episode 27: Hellfire**

            “Bring him back now,” demanded Angela.

            “Hmmm make me,” he said, lifting up his hands and sending the fire that turned black around the girls, trapping them. “M’as!” called out Trista, creating a barrier for them as the black fire intensified around them. They looked up, seeing Zac who was now Hellfire levitating above them, placing his hands in front of him and said, “Mystery Nine.” Nine black fireballs surrounded his hands as he sent every one at the girls. Trista stretched her hands up and said, “L’ash.” A shield appeared in front of the barrier as the nine black fireballs bounced off of it and went straight at Hellfire. His eyes narrowed as he dodged every one of them. He punched his fist up in the air as the black fire that surrounded the girls raised up above them and came crashing down, breaking the barrier.

            “Do you really think you can stop the fires from hell itself?” he asked while vanishing.

            “Okay, I’m officially pissed off…we seriously need to do something about this whole attacking fight thing because my body can’t take to more damage,” stressed Jenna.

            “Yeah…Trista you alright?” asked Angela.

            “Yes, but double spelling so not worth it unleash you got the strength for it,” she said.

            “We have to find him…we have to bring Zac back,” said Angela.

            “If there still Zac left in there,” said Jenna.

            “What are you talking about?” asked Angela.

            “The fires from hell itself, you really don’t think Zac who is still mortal or at least half will last in that demons body,” explained Jenna.

            “That’s not a demons body, it’s my brother’s and I will do whatever it takes to free him,” she said. They walked back to Trista’s car and headed for the Magick Store hoping that Leonn’e have some kind of counter spell.

            “You got to be kidding me,” said Trista, pulling up to the building.

            “Closed…what the hell that means?” asked Angela.

            “It means Leon is a no show, as in he can’t help us…he’s not here,” said Jenna.

            “We can’t free him ourselves,” said Angela.

            “Who says…we’re witches remember,” said Trista.

            “Do you really think a little wishcraft is strong enough against the fires of hell?” asked Angela.

            “Maybe not one wish, but three should do it,” said Jenna with a smile of confidence.

            “We don’t know where this boy is,” said Trista.

            “I might,” said Angela, stepping out of the car, walking up to a hotdog stand. She came back with some water and poured it on the ground.

            “Wow…good waste of a dollar,” joked Jenna.

            “Just watch and hope he’s somewhere near water of some sort,” said Angela.

            “You can’t do…this in front of people,” said Trista.

            “Then cover me,” suggested Angela. Jenna and Trista stood by Angela’s side, trying to block the puddle.

            “I need you here, I need you now, show me were Hellfire is, so we can hunt him down,” cast Angela.

            “Did that even rhyme?” whispered Jenna.

            “Shhh,” said Trista. They saw Hellfire floating around the broken wall Blizzard slammed into. A piece of Blizzard’s armor must have fell off and melted.

            “What is he doing?” asked Jenna.

            “Looking for Blizzard…sooo wants a rematch,” answered Trista.

            “Let’s move out ‘cause it is on,” said Angela. 


	10. Scorpio

**Episode 28: Scorpio**

            The girls ran down the block and headed for the alley they were in last night before Hellfire could disappear again. They’re eyes widen as a gust of fog blew past them. They turned around seeing a guy with black hair and piercing dark eyes as he approached them slowly out of the shadows. All of a sudden he transformed wearing, dark blue pants and boots, black top and a two silver shields with sharp tips at the end of them. They were so narrow and thin that they looked like a blade. He whore a mask to cover his face, his piercing dark eyes on the girls.

            “I am Scorpio…your Crystal Hearts will be mine,” he said. Trista changed into animal mode threw a punch. The punch was blocked by the bladed shields. Scorpio spun around and slapped Roxi in the back of the head with the weapon, causing her to stumble. She kicked him in his stomach, but it had no effect as he grabbed her foot and threw her into a wall.

            “Now witness the true power of the stars,” he said touching the shield together. A lightning ball levitated in the middle, connecting the two shields as he threw it. Roxi tried to dodge it, but it was too fast as it crashed into her. The attack was too much for Roxi as she passed out, allowing Trista to take control of the body.

            “Hey!” said Jenna and Angela with their hands out for a spell.

            “Hi,” said Hellfire, floating above them. They looked up, being smacked in the face by a fire attack. “Karu!” said Angela, sending a blast of water more powerful than the “Atri” spell. Hellfire dodged it, landing and spin kicked Angela on the ground. Jenna tried to attack, but he created a swirl of a whirlwind of black fire that knocked her down.

            “Ahhh!!” screamed Scorpio as something wiggled in his back. Two more shields-like weapons sprouted from his back, similar to Doctor Octopus tentacles from Spider-man.

            “Now little sister…time do die,” said Hellfire, putting his hands out in front as ten black fireballs surrounded it. She was unable to dodge the attack.

            “NOO!!” cried out T.K. as he came running out of nowhere, tackling Hellfire with an embracive hug. T.K. eyes started to glow as a current flow of lightning shot up from his body and into the sky, shocking Hellfire.

            “Ahhhhhnoooo, get off of mmmeeeee!!!!” he said. T.K. wouldn’t let go as he increased the lightning power, forcing Hellion to let go of his possession. All of a sudden, the girls got up and notice T.K. was wearing a Platonic solid stone around his neck. His Dodecahedron stone started to glow a bright yellow color as Zac’s stone did the same, but glowed red.

            “Nooooahahahhah!!” yelled Hellfire, being electrocuted by T.K. A small explosion happened that separated the two. Zac was back to normal as a small black shadow slithered around him and whispered to him, “muahaha…I’ll be back…” It disappeared as he stood up with the help of T.K.

            “Thanks man,” said Zac.

            “That’s two you owe me—or is that three,” he thought.

            “T.K. what are you doing here?” asked Trista.

            “Came to save you guy’s asses—again,” he said.

            “Where did you get that stone?” asked Jenna.

            “Some dude gave it to me,” answered T.K. and winked at Angela. She knew he must have called the Magick Store number she gave him.

            “Doesn’t matter…your Crystal Hearts will be ours…I’m Valora,” she said, jumping down from a building.


	11. Warriors Unleash

**Episode 29: Warriors Unleash**

            “Its time for us to take a stand…not as witches, but as the warriors we were born and destine to become,” said Travis He turned around to face Valora and Scorpio.

            “I’m Travis the leader of the Witches of the Elements, Elemental Warrior of Lightning and we gone kick your asses.”

            “Cocky…aren’t we?” asked Valora.

             _“Let the power of the Craft flow through you young ones…feel it and embrace your destiny…”_  said a voice that sounded like Leonn’e’s. They closed their eyes, allowing the power of the Craft to flow through them as the Book of the Craft started to glow fascinating colors. They touched their chest with both heads, allowing all five senses to take effect of their element. They slowly extended their hands as their Crystal Hearts came out of them…levitating in the hands. Their Crystal Hearts surrounded around Travis’s Heart.

            “Now!” he commanded.

            “Water…Fire…Earth…Air…Lightning,” said each one of them. Travis’s Crystal Heart connected the others with a lightning chain. He lifted them up in the air as it started to spin.

            “…Warriors…UNLEASH!” screamed out Travis as he folded both pinky and ring finger of both hands and with his palm up, pointed at the Crystal Hearts with his pointer and ring finger. They started to transform into something beyond what they thought was possible.

            Jenna sprouted from the earth itself, freshly new and rejuvenated. She was wearing a really short sleeveless dark green top that was overlapped by a fishnet armor piece and also on her bare arms. The top exposed her stomach and a chain with a lock that was her belt. She had on dark green pants with a zipper on the side of the pants that went all the way down, big dark green and black boots, black and dark green punching gloves, and a black and dark green spiked collar. Her spiked out hair was spiked downward in a slant and she had two long pieces of green hair dangle down in front of her face. A tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Cube appeared above her breast level on her chest as she yelled out, “OH YEAH…Earth!”

            Zac surrounded himself with fire as the heat warmed him body. He was wearing a long cloak or robe that appeared only on his left side. It was dark red with a tattoo of his Crystal Heart the Tetrahedron wrapped around it. In the center he had on a plated armor and on the right side a black sleeve, black pants leg, and two black boots as he yelled out, “Fire!”

            Trista was surrounded by wind, being ever freer as it lifted her up in the air. She was wearing grey pants with white boots, a sky blue flowing skirt that was split in three ways, white belt with two grey beaded ropes dangling down it, a short long sleeve top that was sky blue and covered her back, but lifted up and exposed the stomach which had a tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Octahedron around her belly button, and sky blue gloves as she screamed out, “Wind!”

            Angela was around water and wave came crashing down on top of her. She jumped up out of the water wearing light purple leg plated armor that went all the way up her thigh, a flowing blue split skirt, a light purple bra armor that also covered her entire right arm and hand, and a blue cloth wrapped around her left arm. A tattoo of her Crystal Heart the Icosahedron appeared on the side of her lower back and screamed out, “Water!”

          Travis was by lightning that came crashing down on top of him. He picked himself up wearing dark yellow boots, black baggy pants, a dark yellow belt that went around his waist, black sleeveless vest with black hood, black leg warmers that covered his arms. A tattoo of his Crystal Heart the Dodecahedron appeared on the back of his neck as he yelled out, “Lightning!” All five to them stood together, amazed at their newly transformed look, ready for action.  


End file.
